


Examination

by ThreeWinks



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Crushes, Desire, Double Entendre, Flirting, Innuendo, M/M, My First Fanfic, Sexual Tension, blushing virgin Simon, popular kid Markus, the author overuses italics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThreeWinks/pseuds/ThreeWinks
Summary: Markus is one of the popular "cool kids" in school. Simon's been called "a nerd" once or twice. It feels like they're from different worlds - at least to Simon. Markus, however, intrigued by Simon's sheepish glances, might have something else in mind...I'm sure most of you have already seen this amazing fanart: https://rngrn.tumblr.com/post/177091294204 done by the lovely rngrn. It surely gave me some ideas and images ;) and so, this fic was born (as a sort of interpretation of the pic)
Relationships: Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 74





	Examination

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time writing anything at all so please be gentle ^^ If while reading you have a thought like 'the writer could've written this sentence like this' or 'this word would've worked better' or 'wow, that's not at all how you punctuate this' please tell me, I'd love to know!

Everyone had already left. All you could hear now was the echo of a single bouncing ball at the other end of the gym. Coincidentally, it was only Simon and Markus left, both finishing off their workouts. Still, Simon wasn't all that keen on staying around. He, to put it gently, felt intimidated to the core. It was _the_ Markus Manfred himself, in the same confined space with him. Nobody else. He put away his equipment and began scrambling for the door. But he was startled by a demanding, yet gentle voice.

"Hey, pass me that water bottle, could you?"

It took a second to process that this gorgeous man, the most popular kid at school, was talking to him, a timid, unnoticeable, nervous wreck. He had to shake off his thoughts before bringing the water bottle off the bench.

Markus, however, wasn't in a hurry to take it, it seems. He waited until the very last second, almost making Simon feel like he's being pranked somehow. But once the taller man did, his fingertips lingered on top of Simon's, heterochromatic eyes intently staring down. They were standing so close, Simon could almost smell just how much effort he put into the workout.

"Thanks," he said, voice as smooth as honey.

 _Was this in slow motion? It had to be...right? No one talks that slow or moves that slow **or burns someone with that kind of stare**. _Simon almost tripped while replaying the interaction over and over again. _If he had looked at me like that a second longer, I swear, I would've become a tomato - not just look like one_. But those thoughts were swiftly swept away.

"Hey... Simon, is it? You're good at biology, right?"

"Well, I..."

"You're the only one who got an A on that test, congrats."

"Thanks..." he said, hoping against hope Markus likes tomatoes.

"Hey, you free tonight? Could you help me out with biology?"

"Um, I, y-yeah. Yeah, sure."

"Good."

Simon never could have imagined getting that trademark smile of his ever directed towards him. At him. _For_ him. If he didn't melt now, he surely would soon because Markus is walking towards him, and he's certain his legs will give out.

"Here, type in your number, I'll text you the address."

After typing it _into Markus' phone_ , Simon, of course, tries handing it back, but finds himself in the same situation as with the water bottle. _Does this guy really not feel how long he keeps his fingers on others'_..?

"Is 7 ok?"

"Uhm, yeah, that's...ok."

"Alright, see you then." _That god damn smile is going to be the end of me._

Once Simon is finally on his way back home, it hits him - what the _hell_ just happened..?

***

Simon couldn’t believe this was really happening. That it was real at all. He felt so bewildered, he forgot he should be repeating what he's going to say in his head.

The house was big. Like, really big. Sure, he knew Markus was from a rich family and all, but he had no business living in a house like that. _Isn’t he supposedly living just with his father? Two people live in a house this size?_ Simon was trying to calm himself down approaching the door by thinking about the house; and so, when Markus opens the door and greets him, he blurts out, “It’s bigger than I’d imagined,” without thinking.

Even Markus seems a little stunned before letting Simon in and saying, "I'd hoped you'd say that."

It was very dark inside, unnervingly so. “Are we talking about a possible murder weapon..?”

Markus finds the comment amusing somehow, saying, “Oh, it’d kill you all right," while closing the door with a mischievous smile on his face. "Sorry it’s so dark in here, nobody else is home," he then said, pointing upstairs, "Come on, my books are in my bedroom."

***

Simon has never been one to be nosy, but one thing instantly caught his eye. Markus had a huge aquarium in his room - it was lit up with blue and purple LEDs, and it appeared to have something inside of it. Simon couldn't help himself but look, bending over with curiosity. While examining the object and discovering it's actually a lava lamp, he didn't even feel Markus come back and stand behind him. He did notice once the taller man stepped to his side, bending over as well. He was standing so close again, Simon could feel heat radiating off his body. 

"That’s a beautiful aquarium…" Simon started, trying to shake the thought, "…is it safe for the lava lamp to be inside, though?"

Markus was watching him with that intense stare again. They both stood up straight slowly, looking at one another as though trying to find something in each other's eyes. Simon tried not to think about how they were standing only a few inches away.

"Na… It’s fine, the lamp’s not touching the aquarium…" Markus finally answered.

They continued searching each others' eyes, and when Simon replied, his head wasn't really in it: "Yeah… I guess that is fine…"

"Even if it did… there would be a layer between them, protecting the aquarium."

Listening to Markus, the blond couldn't help but notice how he's even closer now, how his body is turned a little more towards Simon.

"…Yeah…" Simon punctuates with a lick of his lips (when has his mouth become so dry?) "As long… As it’s protected…"

They kept looking at each other, and Simon was starting to feel dizzy from the tension, but, after a second, it was broken by a phone call.

"Oh, sorry, let me get that."

Once Markus left the room, Simon let out a shaky breath he didn't know he was holding.

***

"So, we have the house all to ourselves. My dad's not coming home ‘til tomorrow morning."

"...Okay." Simon could still feel he was blushing from whatever it is that happened a few minutes ago.

"Oh! What a terrible host I've been! I didn’t even ask if you wanted anything."

The blond found himself smiling bashfully at how genuine Markus seemed, "No, it’s okay, I’m fine."

"Really? Aren’t you..h _u_ ngry?"

 _Did Markus just..? No, it can't be. Must've imagined it._ "…I… ate dinner at home, I-"

"… _Thirsty?…_ "

 _Ok, there's no way I imagined **that**_. "I’m-"

"I’ll get us something to drink. Would you like...something cold?"

"I-"

"… _hot?"_

"A-anything’s fine," he cursed himself, he cursed his darn voice, and hoped furiously Markus didn't notice it breaking.

***

It's been a little over an hour now of Simon calmly explaining biology to Markus _on his bed_ , and things simmering down a bit. But that son of a gun scoots a little closer, and Simon straight up chokes on his sentence. Good thing Markus finds that entertaining, at least.

"Oh come on, don’t be so nervous… I don’t bite," he says, chuckling, "Unless you want me to," _and. winks_. 

Simon wasn't wrong after all, it seems. Markus is going to kill him.

***

"Hey, it’s getting pretty late… Would you like to stay over? My dad said he can call your parents if you want."

"Oh, uhm. No, that’s okay, uh, it’s not that far, and I... I don’t have any sleepwear with me."

Simon felt the mood instantly shift after he said that. The air became stuffy around them.

"Don’t worry," he replied, voice sultry, "That’s fine, _Simon_... _I’ll_ take care of your clothes."

Simon felt his jaw loosen and blood rush to his cheeks.

"Come on... are you really gonna leave me _all alone_ in this _empty_ house?" he said, lips forming into a small pout.

"I, uh... Y-yeah, I guess I could keep you company…if you like." Simon's heart was racing.

" _Thank_ you, _Simon_ ,"

_Why does he have to say it like that?_

"I’d be _so_ _lonely_ without you," He as well as _purrs_ , placing a hand on Simon’s thigh.

"I-"

"You’re so _gorgeous_ ," and moves his hand towards Simon's inner thigh.

_!!!_

" _Simon,"_ then squeezes his leg.

"I hope I’m not keeping you from your girlfriend."

Simon can barely meet his eyes, "No, no, I don’t h-"

Markus leans in that much closer, "Your _boyfriend?"_

Simon can feel his breath on his cheek, "No I… I’ve never been.. with someone…"

"Oh?… High standards?" he says, eyeing him up and down, "I hope _I_ can meet those."

Then Simon can feel his hand creeping _upwards_. He's losing control of his body now, and can't help a nervous laugh bubble up from his chest: "I, uhm-"

"Thank you _so much_ for teaching me about cells…" Markus begins, placing his other hand on Simon's torso. "I was thinking, though…" he feigns contemplation, gently pushing Simon down on his bed.

Simon just looks at him bashfully, cheeks red and mouth agape.

"Maybe..." Markus continues, climbing on top of him, "...you could teach me about _anatomy_ next?"

Simon exhales an unsteady breath, his heart thumping in his ears, and pushes his head into Markus' pillow, reaching for his bicep with shaking fingers.

"I take that as a yes," is all Markus says before he's moving in with that huge grin on his face for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to be leaving at that - hopefully there's enough sexy-time fics out there to appease the blue balls I might've caused.. I just genuinely don't feel competent enough to even write a simple prose sentence...let alone smut; sorry.  
> So um, if any of you talented folk wanna write a continuation of the story... I'd love to read ;) and link it for others to see as well!  
> (You can find me on Tumblr as @drosos-fogwater btw) Have a wonderful day you lovely people ♥  
> ● Here's a continuation done by the lovely mabiyusha. Strongly recommend ;) :  
> 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [post-examination](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426556) by [mabiyusha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabiyusha/pseuds/mabiyusha)




End file.
